Adam Noshimuri
Adam Noshimuri is a member of the Five-0 Task Force Investigator also formerly of Special Division of Organized Crime and the son of Hiro Noshimuri, former leader of the Japanese Yakuza. His father tried to make sure his son would not follow in his footsteps. Adam had been trying to turn his father's assets from its criminal past. He is the ex-husband of former Five-0 member Kono Kalakaua. Early life Adam was born in Tokyo, Japan, as was his father Hiro Noshimuri and his late younger brother Michael Noshimuri. Season 2 His father recognizes one of the heads of the gang, who is in prison claiming he is only a low-level member. Joe White is forced into an early retirement after rescuing McGarrett in North Korea, however he continues to investigate "Shelburne". According to Hiro Noshimuri, Shelburne is an unidentified person, the only one who Wo Fat fears. Adam in the last episode is arrested. This is also the episode where Chin finds out that he and Kono are dating. Season 3 Adam is pulling Kono from the water, having been alerted by Chin Ho, while Chin Ho races back home to save his wife Malia, but she succumbs to her injuries and dies, leaving Chin devastated. Furthermore, Frank Delano, who arranged those events, also breaks Wo Fat out of prison. Meanwhile, Adam meet his brother, Michael, recently released from prison after serving 10 years for manslaughter, who is less than thrilled with Adam's plans of transforming the Yakuza. In the end of the episode, Michael is revealed to HE IS A LIARm's Yakuza affairs, and eventually manages to clone his cell phone. Later it is revealed that the site has several dead bodies buried underground, where the victims are discovered to be targets of the Yakuza. Adam decides to confront Kono about the site and Sato; Adam claims he met with Sato to leave the Yakuza, and has no knowledge of the site, though he suspects Michael may be behind it. Adam's girlfriend later traces one of Adam's outgoing to calls to a warehouse the Yakuza have been operating. As this transpires, Adam's girlfriend is wanted by the police for the murders, and hides in Adam's house until his girlfriend can clear her name. Michael, who was framing her, finds Adam and Kono, and attempts to kill his brother, only for Adam to kill Michael after a struggle over the gun instead. Although Kono is later cleared, Chin reveals that the Yakuza wants Adam dead for trying to leave, and he and Kono decide to leave Hawaii until the opponents are stopped. Season 4 Adam gets found! Season 5 In the season finale, Adam and Kono prepare for the their wedding. Five-0 is hunting for nukes that were stolen and almost miss their wedding. However, they do end up making it just in time for the wedding, but right before starting Chin is held at gun point in the parking lot. Season 6 In the season premiere of season 6, Adam and Kono's honeymoon doesn't go well when Gabriel takes both of them hostage. They torture both Adam and Kono, trying to get Adam to transfer the money that was going to buy both of them safety from the Yakuza. Gabriel's men end up taking Adam to his bank to get the money, at the bank things don't go well and Adam ends up getting shot in the chest. Season 7 It is revealed that the suspect's son was the perpetrator in a Virginia shooting that killed eight people. Elsewhere, Adam is released from prison after spending a year and asks Kono's help to track down a fellow inmate's daughter to make up with him. Elsewhere, Adam and Kono are kidnapped by a death cult, and are forced to escape with another victim through the woods to an abandoned house where they hold off the cult until HPD and Five-0 arrive. Meanwhile, Adam starts a new job in construction and asks for Jerry's help when he finds a bone fragment and thinks it might be a burial site. Also, Kono and Adam help Gerard Hirsch to expand his crime scene cleaning business. Season 8 After picking up Adam from the airport, McGarrett receives a call from Junior about a bank robbery in progress. Adam, Junior, and Steve then enter the bank and learn that the criminals escaped through a tunneled out hole in the safe. When Adam's friend Danny dreams of the future, Adam has a child with Kono. After a devastating hit on Hawaii's crime bosses by a new crime syndicate, Steve asks Adam to head up a new special division within the Five-0 Task Force to focus specifically on organized crime. In spite of his successes, Adam went through torturous ordeals and perilous situations to discover that he has a half-sister, Noriko, and she was the head of the new syndicate. After being threatened by her and the death of his informant, Jessie, Adam retreated to the mainland to be with Kono, unaware of the fact he is suspected of Noriko's murder. Season 9 Adam appears in episode 6 and reveals to Tani that he and Kono broke up, depressing him and drank in order to help cope. Danny soon came around to help Adam through his pain as a divorced man himself and as a thank you for all of Adam's contributions, he is offered a job to become an officer in Five-0. He accepted the offer, however his sister's murder kept haunting him as HPD searched his house for the murder weapon and when confronting Tani, the only other person who had access to his house, he learned a third party was involved. Eventually, he discovered that Kimura, the Yakuza banker he went to for Noriko, was the one that framed him and used his connections within the Yakuza to give him up peacefully without a fight. Personality Adam's family life has left the man with many trust issues and he is a very guarded man. Adam is seen as conflicted as he was brains of his father's legitimate business, but did not engage in any criminal activity until his father's disappearance and death. Even so, he could not go through with it and eventually turned his back on it. Adam is protective of those that he does care about, and he would do anything for them. Since being accepted by Five-0, Adam shown to be friendly, charismatic and very intelligent, given he successfully ran the legitimate side of his father's business. His relationship and subsequent marriage to Kono has had a positive effect on his life, looking to turn his life around away from his family's criminal history, but at times, that same history has come back to haunt him more than once. Despite his need for vengeance clouding his judgement in season 2, Adam is shown to have strong morals. After he killed two yakuza members in self-defense and learned that Gabriel Waincroft paid off his debt to the Yakuza, he turned himself into HPD and humbly accepted that he would go to jail for his crime. Even after he was released, he still showed those morals after discovering a body at a construction site and in spite of risk of losing his job, he still pushed forward. Skills and Talents As a member of Five-0 and the son of a former head of the Yakuza, Adam has a considerable knowledge and skill at his disposal. * Criminal Connections: Given his former occupation and in spite of his separation from the Yakuza, Adam is still possesses connections within the crime family, displaying intimate knowledge of their inner workings, traditions and strategies. * Strategy and tactics: As a former successful businessman and former head of the Yakuza, Adam has displayed keen strategic knowledge when executing business deals. He has learned how to use these skills in negotiation when working for Five-0, especially with matters involving the Yakuza. * Language: Fluent in Japanese and English. * Marksmanship: Adam has proven to be an adept marksman, making great use of a handgun if the need arises. * Close-combat training: Adam is a skilled combatant, able to disarm a dangerous prisoner with ease. * Driving: Adam admits that he is an adept driver since his teens and is shown to be quite good in stealing them as well. Notes Gallery Appearances References Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Yakuza Category:Married Category:Hawaii Five-0 Task Force